<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say So - 224. Scissor by Newget</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322658">Say So - 224. Scissor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newget/pseuds/Newget'>Newget</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>*＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Friends With Benefits, Lesbian Sex, Not Beta'd, Scissoring, also we back from the dead, but is it really simping if one of them is already a heiress??, but then also fuckboi status at the same time, highkey we're kinda being simped, position 224 - scissor, this is what happens when you can't set boundriees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newget/pseuds/Newget</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When two friends love each other very much, keep it that way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cana Alberona/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>*＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1294751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say So - 224. Scissor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mama said it was best if she waited for the perfect person to find her. Lucy thought she waited long enough. Unable to take her mouth away from the plump lips above her. Strangled beneath the woman who she thought was more than just her guildmate. Cana breathing heedlessly as every article of clothing was stripped from her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Down to the barest of bones. Unraveling the truth she wished to hear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I would prefer it if we just stayed friends.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand cupping her bronzed shoulders. Lucy trembling at the contact, needing to know. “Are you sure-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silenced as Cana’s lips covered her own fleeting from her clouded thoughts. Sinking further into the sheets behind her. Melting under each and every fleeting touch, puddling into a much more nervous mess. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy wanted to call again and whimpered as their velveteen lips met. An animalistic pace set. Sucking every crystalin drop of slimy heat that fell from Cana’s face that fell between the swell of her breasts. A deep sigh following as her hips ground into her own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aren’t you talking to someone?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cana only laughed, “Am I?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes shutting closed -Lucy couldn’t look. But the more her vision tightened, the stars brightened. The pool of fire in her stomach reeling once Cana gripped her thigh. Rutting ever closer to the edge. A steady pulse and as her nails dug into her tanned skin. Both flush from the work, their legs bracing against the toned flesh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Absent amethyst eyes rolling farther back, just as Lucy opened her own. This wasn’t what she thought she wanted. Where was the courtship? Fantasies of romantic outings plunged down the drain as they fell into the shoddy sheets of a backstreet hotel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“These are from you,” saccharine sweet, only to be paired with a cynical smile as she pushed a bouquet of sunflowers into her hands. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy huffed, trying to hold back. Legs shaking. Her lover’s name slipping as she dared fall into the bliss of oblivion. Cana followed shortly after, grinning as she untangled her way from the sheets and her own quivering limbs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adjusting her shirt before she briskly walked to the door. Forgetful as she left, Cana’s typical reprisal of a wink, kiss, and slam. Hollering before she left the hotel, “I’ll call you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You deserve better than me.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But when would she learn that she did? </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And to think I would ever make a good relationship decison (':</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>